Akatsuki's Girl
by oricola
Summary: Itachi takes Sakura with him to the Akatsuki. Alternate Universe. Changing chapters
1. weak revised 4122007

Disclamer: Naruto anime manga or videogames are not mine and it is owned by their proper publishing companies and author(sp?)

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 1

* * *

Uchiha Complex: Uchiha Fugaku quarters 

The quarters reeked of blood of the recently deceased Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto whose lifeless bodies were lying in pools of their own blood.

"Sasuke hate me, detest me to become stronger" said the raven haired teen

Sasuke asked, "Brother, why did you do it why did you kill them all"

He replied, "To test my utsuwa"

Fifteen minutes later

Sakura no Haruno

A bloody raven haired teen leaving the scene comes across a small pink haired girl

* * *

A small pink haired girl cries after the fist day at the academy. 

Sniff sniff

"Oi what's wrong little girl" asked a raven haired teenager

"No…nothing" responded the child

"Hmm…you can't fool an ANBU Captain so I will ask you again what is wrong," he asked once more

"I…I was to…told I'm worthle…le…less and weak ANBU-san," replied the girl; as she finished the leaves from the sakura trees began to fall

"My name is Itachi, and your name is," he asked but before she could answer he added, "And who was it that told you that you were weak and worthless"

"My Na…name is Ha…Haruno Sakura Itachi-san and the person who told me that was Uchiha Fugaku through his son Sasuke," She responded the names of the Uchiha range with disgust and anger

* * *

One year later 

Akatsuki's headquarters

"Itach-sama are you sure it is wise to join this group," asked a now eight year old Sakura

Itachi replied, "yes, they are trustworthy enough"

"Fine if you trust them I'll trust them," Sakura told him

* * *

An hour later 

"Uchiha-san who is the child that you brought with you," asked the leader

Itachi replied,"She is a tool who just gained her purpose"

The leader then asked, "so you intend to train her then"

"yes," Itachi replied

The leader then told Itachi "I will allow it if you let us train her in our fields"

* * *

AN: updated first chapter aka made somewhat better than it was and will update as soon as possible 


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 2

* * *

**sillymail-**Itachi is a little OOC i guess

**ZukoKrazy-**Itachi wants power and you see what will happen to Sakura later.

**Rikushoho Nin-**I Knew most of the stuff that you told me except the grammer stuff

I thank you three for reviewing my first chapter. All of you asked me to make my chapter longer and I tried

* * *

It has been six years since that day Sakura left, with Itachi to the Akatsuki; she is now 12.

"Itachi why do I have to go back" yelled Sakura

"Sakura this is going to be your first real mission for the Akatsuki" Itachi replied

"My first mission" gasped Sakura

"Yes and your objectives are to become a genin, check on the Kyubi's containers progress, and lastly check on my brother's progress." Itachi told a now angry Sakura**_ (AN: Sakura hates Sasuke for calling her weak)_**

"How many days" Sakura inquired as she walked towards the closet

"Three and we will need to injure you for a cover story; oh and when you take the exam keep it at a bare minimum" Itachi told her as he told her what close to take with her

"What time do I leave and who is the container" Sakura asked as she got retrieved her Akatsuki uniform **_(the hat and the jacket like thing)_**

"We leave now and the container is Naruto Uzamaki," Itachi stated as he checked over the things that Sakura was taking.

"Well I guess we better leave now" Sakura now leaving the Akatsuki compound

**Four Days Later**

Konoha Gates

"Huff, huff I escaped the Akatsuki three days ago" a ruffed up pink haired girl

"I'll take you to the Hokage right away" The guard responded

**Hokage's office**

"This young girl needs to see the Hokage right away" the guard told the secretary

"Why does she need to see the Hokage?" the secretary asked

"She has just escaped from the Akatsuki," the guard yelled at the secretary

"Ahem" came from an old looking man in fancy robes

"Hokage-sama did you hear everything" questioned the guard

"Yes I did and I wish to speck to her privately," responded the Hokage

"Okay you can go with the Hokage little girl" The guard told Sakura

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter please review to help me out 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 3

* * *

Inside the hokage's office

"What is your name?" asked the hokage

Sakura simply replied, "Sakura"

That went on about an hour then the hokage asked "do you wish to take the exams to see if you are qualified to become a genin"

"Yes Hokage sama" replied Sakura

The Hokage then wrote directions to the academy, and _taught her_ the basic ninjustu she needed for the exam.

Outside the Academy

As Sakura leans on the wall, her thoughts begin to drift to the coming exam

'Itachi did say to use the bare minimum; this is going to be a piece of cake' thought Sakura

Questions about the coming exam rolled into her head and she pushed them to the dark recesses of her mind. A few moments later, she saw a dark haired man.

A Few Minutes later

"Do you know when Iruka sensei is supposed to arrive" Sakura asked the man

The man responded "Yes I am he may I ask why"

Sakura simply handed the note from the Hokage over to Iruka.

"Let's enter the Academy to prepare for the exam," Iruka said to no one in particular

An hour later children started to fill up the seats of the examination room, the last people to enter were the container and Sasuke.

'Try to contain anger' Sakura repeated in here mind like a broken record

"Hey dobe who is that" Sasuke whispered to Naruto

Naruto responded, "I don't know but she seems familiar"

As Naruto was going to ask her who she was Iruka walked into the room and told every one to be quiet.

"All right class as most of you have noticed we have a new person here," Iruka told the class

Everyone looked at Sakura

**(AN: everything is the same as the manga and the anime, you know everyone except Naruto passes)**

Later that day

Following Naruto-kun and Sasuke is such a bore oh well

"Dobe you feel like were being watched" Sasuke asked

"Now that you mention it I've felt it since I met Mizuki-sensei after the exams" Naruto quickly responded

"Hey Naruto what did Mizuki-sensei want" asked a curious Sasuke

"He told me that I could become a genin if I learned a justu for a scroll in the Hokage's office," replied Naruto

"Are you going to do it?" Asked what seemed to be a concerned Sasuke

* * *

I hoped you like it. Read and Review to offer insight on your thoughts 


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's Girl

* * *

Chapter 3 Recap

"_Hey Naruto what did Mizuki-sensei want" asked a curious Sasuke_

"_He told me that I could become a genin if I learned a justu for a scroll in the Hokage's office," replied Naruto_

"_Are you going to do it?" Asked what seemed to be a concerned Sasuke_

* * *

AN: I don't own Naruto

Hope you like

**_'thought' _**- Sakura  
**'thought'**- Naruto  
**'thought'- Sasuke**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto Responded, "Yeah I am"

"I'll help you just in case," Sasuke stated

As Sakura jumped out of a tree, she told them "I will to"

"Why" questioned Naruto

"Because it seems like you might need the help," Sakura responded

"Okay me and Sakura will wait for you where Mizuki-sensei told you to be" Sasuke told them

"Fine" both Sakura and Naruto responded

**Hrs. later**

'**_I've finally mastered the Kage Bunshin' _**

'**I can become a Genin'**

'**I have a technique that my brother doesn't know'**

"So the Demon Fox has convinced Sasuke Uchiha and the new girl Sakura to help him,"a shadow told them

"And I finally found you" spoke another shadow

"Mizuki sensei and Itachi Sama" Sakura responded

"Iruka sensei would you please come out" Sasuke called out

As Iruka walked out Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went in to a huddle

"Who should we trust?" asked Naruto

"None except Iruka sensei because he just got here" responded Sasuke "and why did you add sama to his name?" added Sasuke

"I will tell you why later, Okay now to more important business Naruto make tow kage bunshins of the scroll and I'll take the original while you both take the bunshins and we run in different directions to place the scroll back if you get caught us kage bushin to create as many clones as you can" Sakura told them

"READY"

"SET"

"GO" They all, yelled

Itachi ran after Sakura, Mizuki after Sasuke, and Iruka after Naruto

**With Sakura**

"I didn't expect you to be here soon," Sakura told him

"Change in mission specs. You are going to stay here until after the chunin exams," Itachi told her

Sakura asked "Why"

"Because it would look suspious if a ninja with no rank just left after just taking the exam." Itachi replied

"You promise only until the chunin exams," questioned Sakura

Itachi just said, "Promise"

Sakura asked, "Do you want a copy of the scroll or the scroll it self"

Itachi simply said, "No I know the contents of the scroll. I will also be coming once a month to get reports on my brother, the container, and a genin named Kabuto"

A curious Sakura asked "Why Kabuto he is just a bottom of the barrel genin, right"

"No he is high jonin level ninja and an informant for the Akatsuki," replied Itachi

"Why do you need information on him?" asked a very curious Sakura

"To see if he still loyal to the Akatsuki or another" An irritated Itachi told her

A smirk appeared on Itachi's face as he told her "You salvation is on your leg"

"Whaaa...t" was all she could say as her vision blurred and went black

**The Next Day**

"Ugh where am I" asked Sakura

"You're in the hospital Sakura," answered a silver haired man

Sakura asked, "What happened after I blacked out"

"Me and Sasuke told Iruka the plan and he helped us fight Mizuki sensei" Naruto responded

"We then went looking for you," added Sasuke

"We found you unconscious and protected by 15 Bunshins," Naruto added to Sasuke's comment

Questioned Sakura "Whose the silvered haired man in the jacket"

In unison Naruto and Sasuke said, "Our Jonin sensei"

Just as the Jonin was going to introduce himself the Hokage burst through the door with a few ANBU squad members

"Sakura you're under arrest for treason" stated an ANBU

"Why treason" asked Sasuke

"As you know Sasuke I am responsible for Konoha making sure nothing happens to do that the 1st created a charkra enhanced crystal ball," answered the Hokage

"Let me guess you checked up on Itachi…Sama and me" stated Sakura

As she said Sama, everyone gasped

Sasuke questioned her by asking, "Why did you just add sama to the end of his name"

Remembering what itachi told here she lifted up her gown and said, "because the day the got me they put this on me"

Sandaime Sama then decreed that he was going to drop all charges.

"This is squad 7 your squad leader is Hatake Kakashi, your squad mates are Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Sandaime told her as he walked out of the room.

Kakashi then took over "your first mission is to meet me at training area 7; Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll barf it all out"

"Hai Kakashi sensei" the three said in unison

* * *

Hoped you liked it until next time if you have any sugestions on how to improve tell me


	5. Chapter 5

"This is squad 7 your squad leader is Hatake Kakashi, your squad mates are Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Sandaime told her as he walked out of the room.

Kakashi then took over "your first mission is to meet me at training area 7; Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll barf it all out"

"Hai Kakashi sensei" the three said in unison

The Next Day

Sakura and Naruto were the first to arrive followed by Sasuke about ten minutes later

An hour later Sasuke asked "Where is Kakashi"

"We don't know Sasuke sama" said Sakura with much detest in her voice

"Hey Sakura chan why did you add sama to Sasuke teme's name" asked a confused naruto

Sakura replied, "because of that stupid collar around my thigh"

An hour after that Kakashi arrived and said,

"The reason I was late was that a black cat crossed my path and I waited for it to leave before I continued but it fell asleep in the middle of the road and …."

"LIAR" yelled Sakura and Naruto

"Okay now to begin with your exam" replied Kakashi

"The three genin questioned "What Exam!"

"The exam to see if you are genin" Kakashi answered

"We already too that test" remarked Naruto

"No that test was to see if could be genin" replied Kakash

"you have three hours to get the bells now go" continued Kakashi


	6. Test and a CRank

Author Note: I hope you like it and sorry I took so long to update

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Akatsuki's Girl

Chapter 6

As soon as he said go Sasuke and Sakura went and hid in the brush and Naruto just stood their and said "I'm gonna kick your butt believe it" (AN: I cannot believe I added that)

"Really so how are you going to do it," replied Kakashi

"Ha like I'll tell you Kakashi-sensei besides all Sasuke-teme needs to do is help me when I attack you and Sakura just gets the bells but I know that they wont do it since I'm at the bottom of my class" stated Naruto

'Idiot' two people thought while a third person with raven hair just thought 'perfect'

At that instant Naruto charged at Kakashi, which gave the signal to Sasuke to charge along side Naruto

Which made Kakashi think of what he had to do to stop both of them at the same time when out of nowhere Sakura charges with a few Kage bushins each with a kunai out ready to throw.

At the instant Kakashi was distracted Sasuke did the hand signs for Fire release: Grand Fireball technique

This brought Kakashi back to the fight between the boys and him; then he thought 'Where's Naruto' as soon as he finished his thought he felt himself sinking just as he was going to switch with Naruto when he heard Kage Kunai no Jutsu which turned a few to a few dozen kunai

He knew he was cornered so he said the only thing he could say to them without getting him killed which was "Okay you all pass, but you must each answer one question"

"Which is Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto

"How did you know that it would work if you said the plan out loud?" Kakashi replied

Naruto responded, "Because everyone think I'm a complete idiot at class so they will not do any thing unless they realize that they will have to do it to prove me wrong in whatever I said"

"When he said "…but I know they will not do it since I am at the bottom of my class" I knew what he wanted to do which was corner so you couldn't be able to do any thing," added Sasuke

"So that answers two what about you Sakura what caused you to join them" questioned Kakashi

"I wasn't until Sasuke-sama 'stupid collar' joined in I realized that Naruto had done that on purpose to make you think that he was an idiot" replied Sakura

"Okay now I have one question for all three of you and you all have to answer it the same time" Stated Kakashi

Three voices asked, "What is…" They were quickly interrupted by the silver haired Jonin "The purpose of the test you have just taken"

They looked at the each other and said, "Teamwork"

"Thanks that all I needed to Know" stated Kakashi

As he finished his words, he walked to a memorial stone and said "do you know what this is"

No one answered so he told them that, "It a memorial stone for heroes of the village that were K.I.A. these are the names of people I once considered precious Uchiha Obito, Rin, and Kazama Arashi the Fourth Hokage"

Sasuke asked "Why Obito and Rin" almost immediately Naruto added "The Fourth Hokage"

Kakashi quickly responded "They were my very first genin team and they taught me the meaning of team work with the phrase…"

Three Months Later

As they walk to the Hokage "Okay that makes 225 D rank missions" Kakashi told the genin "and about a 113 of them being that stupid cat Tora" added Naruto

As they continued on their way to Hokage tower, they saw a green spandex wearing man and three kid's one looking like a chibi version of the man at the intersection before the Hokage tower. The green spandex wearing man immediately said "Yosh it is my eternal rival Kakashi"

In addition, Kakashi replied with "Did you say something Gai"

"Darn you Kakashi and your hip attitude" responded the man now know as Gai

The chibi version of Gai then asked "who are they Gai-sensei"

Gai replied "That is Kakashi my eternal rival and the genin I do not know who they are"

The two-team members that had remained silent answered the question "The blond is Uzumaki Naruto and we have no idea of who the other two are"

Kakashi then said "the other two are Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura oh and what were you suppose to be doing Gai"

"We were just going to the Hokage to turn in our mission report and you" replied Gai

"The same" responded Kakashi

"Really I bet that my team has more missions complete than yours and if I'm wrong I'll punch the practice log 2000 times and if I can't do that then…" Gai was promptly interrupted by Kakashi stating that "we have 225 missions complete" which Gai responded "Darn you Kakashi and your Hip training regiment that's 40-40"

Kakashi then told everyone "Well were off were going late for our report and getting another mission"

Ten minutes later inside the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama we need a higher rank mission" yelled out Naruto

Iruka quickly responded "You know how it works as genin…" Iruka goes onto explain the mission system for five minutes before he notices that Naruto explaining the Ramen that he likes to his team who are listening to him than to Iruka

The Hokage then decided to intervene by saying "Naruto you and your team will get a C-rank mission you all will be guarding a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna"

Kakashi told his team "Okay team you have one hour to prepare"

As they were leaving the Hokage asked Sakura to stay behind

"Sakura what do you have to report this month" asked the Hokage

"Nothing much just that to keep an eye out for Orochimaru oh and I kept something from you that I was ordered to train Naruto to use his other chakra" replied Sakura

"And have you" questioned the worried Hokage

"Yes carefully and he has surprised me" responded Sakura

The Hokage asked "How"

"By summoning a fox" the pink haired Kunoichi stated


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki Girl Chapter 7

* * *

Hokages Office

The aged Hokage asked her in a shock voice, "A what"

Sakura promptly replied in a sarcastic voice, "You know a fox like the one that attacked the village a couple of years ago."

Break

Village Gate

A drunkard of an old man was walking to where the ninja who were to protect him when he said, " you the ninja who are going to protect me on the way home."

"Yes, may I ask who you are," responded the one eyed Jonin

The man took a swing of his unnamed alcoholic beverage and said, "I'm the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna." as he finished he gave them a thumbs up.

'This is going to be boring' – Sakura

'I hope I can use some of my new techniques' – Naruto

"This is just a stepping stone till i face my brother' – Sasuke

Kakashi was the fist to actually say some thing "O-kay let move out now."

A little while later about 15 km from Tazuna's village both Kakashi and Sakura told the team to duck when they sensed an attack.

As soon as they told them to duck a sword came flying throw them and hit a tree.

"So the famous copy nin no Kakashi is protecting the old man" said a masked figure

The Pink haired Kounichi asked, "Kakashi-san can I fight him I've always wanted to fight The Demon of the Bloody Mist"

"hmm I guess so I'm kind of curious about your skills so I'll allow it "

* * *

AN: not as long as I want it but I cant decide on which skill she will use on the fight and this has been on my computer and laptop for over a year and I said why not ask the people reading the story what they want and I'm leaning towards Kenjutsu or Puppet tech. Please vote in the poll and if other tell me in a review and I need a Beta who do you recamend.


End file.
